Just Another Conquest?
by A Fanfiction Angel
Summary: A story about TIVA, and Ziva's uncertainty that Tony won't be able to get rid of his playboy ways to committ. So much in fact that she is on the verge of breaking. Will there be love or will everything shatter in pieces? Slight song-ficish.
1. Chapter 1

**Just another Conquest**

by A FanFiction Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the NCIS characters. Even though that is both my birthday wish and what I write in my Christmas Wish List to Santa each year. One reason why I don't believe in Santa anymore. Sniff. Hey NCIS people...I got a iPod Nano for Christmas though...wanna trade? hehe

This isn't a multiple baby fic with tons of characters to remember don't worry. At least for the moment the main characters are the original ones.

Note: Listen to _Womanizer_ by _Britney Spears_ while reading this. I have some other songs later in the story I'll suggest you listen to while reading...

X

The stench of overnight coffee aroma was not something to wake up to at 6 in the morning.

_Bang!_

"I take it you've finished the paperwork then Dinozzo?" Gibbs off-beatedly slapped Tony on the back of his head.

Tony jolted awake and in a sudden motion knocked over his overnight coffee not onto his computer but right into his lap onto a place where a man should never pour his coffee on.

"Dammit!" he cursed and used his hand to unsuccessfully wipe the brown stains from his new Hugo Boss suit.

From his desk Gibbs raised his eyebrows at Tony, still waiting for his answer.

"Er…I've just got – "

"The whole thing to finish? Yes, Tony you do" laughed Ziva as she strolled breezily into the squad room, backpack hanging casually over one shoulder, her brown wavy hair swept into a impeccably neat ponytail. She walked up to Tony's desk and noticed what it was he was wiping with the upmost ferocity. She smiled and winked at Tony. "A little early is it not Dinozzo, for this sort of simulation?"

"It's stimulation, not simulation." A slightly annoyed expression crossed Tony's face and he stared back defiantly at her co-worker whom he had worked with for nearly 4 years now.

Turning away Ziva glanced at Timonthy. "Morning McGee!" Ziva cheerfully greeted him at his table. "You stay overnight too with Tony, yes?" A slight raise in her voice at the end of the sentence turning it into a question.

McGee stuttered, confused at the direction Ziva was heading with the question. "No I just came at the time I normally turn up in the morning…"

"Meaning you're late Miss Dav-eed!" A huge smirk appearing over Tony's face who by now had overcome his morning drowsiness and had his feet up on the desk and hands behind his head.

"Gear up!" Gibbs shouted running downstairs from the Director's Office, another cup of strong black coffee in hand.

"What is it this time Boss? A multiple homicide? A backyard massacre dig-up? Gosh! Maybe it's another model boot c –" His short epiphany cut short by another hard slap on his head. Ziva laughed, "Maybe it is just an employee who suffered a case of head trauma by Gibbs."

As the elevator doors closed with a _ding_ Tony inwardly shuddered.

* * *

__

Please make reviews guys! This is actually my first fanfiction so any suggestions good or bad are happily accepted as long as they aren't rude.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"You drive like my grandpa Tony!" complained Ziva. After suffering through one hour of Tony's horrifically slow driving she was close to pulling her hair out, and Tony's too if need be.

"Grandma, Ziva, it's meant to be you drive like my grandma." Tony corrected.

Ziva shrugged. "Same difference."

They were standing outside a in high need of repair cottage. It was reported that a dead marine was found in his front garden early at 3 this morning.

Gibbs started handing out instructions "McGee camera, Ziva talk to the family, Tony –"

"Start questioning the neighbours, boss?" finished Tony.

"Smart asses deserve to be slapped Dinozzo. Get to it!"

"Got your six!" and he jogged to the house across the road.

The door was already open in the victim's house so Ziva didn't have to put her unpicking locks skills to work today. She gently turned the handle, gun in her other hand half drawn out just in case there were any nasty surprises inside.

She heard a slight whimper and a sob, each coming from two different people. Women to be exact. The noises were coming from the kitchen so she walked in.

"Abby!" Ziva half shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here Abby?" After overcoming her initial shock she glanced at the women sitting beside her at the kitchen bench. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes that were red and blotchy from all the crying she had done.

"Ziva! Thank God. I've been so worried!" Abby looked relieved to see her friend. She was wearing her normal Goth clothes but only one pigtail were tied up today, she was obviously just about to leave for work.

"Are you okay? Is everything all right?" Ziva face turned a concerned expression. She didn't really have any friends in the Mossad or in America for the matter so Abby was sort of her only friend.

Abby's face frowned and her eyes narrowed. "If you think that having my sister Taylor's husband's corpse lying outside her front garden is fine then yes, everything is just fine." Abby bit her lip uncertainly, her expression turning soft and vulnerable.

Taylor spoke, "My husband always wakes up earlier for work than I do as he leaves three hours away from work. I woke up this morning to collect the newspaper when I…I saw…" she was sobbing uncontrollably and leaned against Abby's shoulder for emotional support.

Ziva's heart panged with sympathy for Taylor. She could tell that she was telling the truth, she wasn't guilty, so extremely overwhelmed and upset. But then, it was only a natural reaction.

She walked a little closer to the kitchen bench and sat down on a stool reaching for her notepad and pen. "Did you hear or see anything suspicious in the night Taylor? A gunshot? Men talking or fighting? Anything?" Ziva didn't want to pressure the woman but information was vital at a point like this.

Abby instead spoke up for her sister. "She said that she heard these men fighting outside 12 at night but then it went quiet again. It isn't anything unusual for a suburb like this after all." Ziva nodded in a understanding manner. "Have you noticed anything else unusual about your husband these past few days?"

This time Taylor managed to catch her breath and speak for herself. "Well my husband was never the come home and talk about his day type but he did seem more quiet than usual this week." She paused and wiped her wet face with a tissue Abby had handed her. Taking a deep breath continued " I thought it might have been his work overload or something like that. Stress possibly."

Outside Gibbs called Ziva's name and she excused herself from Abby and Taylor before running outside to find Gibbs.

Her first question was to ask him if he knew about Abby.

"Ya think I wouldn't know Ziva?" and stared at her with one eyebrow raised before turning to Ducky who was already working away at the corpse with Palmer and said, "go join Dinozzo. He's taking all day."

"Has he got his pants in a twist?" Ziva coyly suggested.

McGee who was still taking photographic evidence from around the garden mumbled to Ziva "I think you're referring to panties not pants."

"Oh." Was all Ziva said before walking across the street to search for her co-worker.

Since the door was closed and she didn't want to break and enter she did the polite thing and pressed the doorbell which played an annoyingly familiar tune for 10 seconds. The door opened and Tony Dinozzo appeared at the door before standing aside to let Ziva have room to walk through the narrow doorway. As she walked past her body brushed dangerously close to Tony and chemistry sparked between them making both jump and nearly crash into each other. After Ziva and Tony had managed to compose themselves Tony led her to the living room where a couple were on their couch making out like lovesick teenagers.

She raised her eyebrows and leaned toward Tony saying, "The two of them should, as you put it, get a room." She hesitated. "Did I get that right Tony?"

Tony nodded and grinned at Ziva and leaned closer to her until he was a mere breath away and whispered into her ear, "jealous are we Ziva David?"

Ziva opened her mouth in indignation and elbowed Tony hard in the rib causing him to double over. While all this was happening the couple had realised they had guests in the house and had separated themselves to opposite sides of the couch.

X

Tony and Ziva finished their interview with the couple and as soon as they left the door there was a loud crash and the signs of moaning coming from the upstairs part of the house.

"Moaner or screamer Daveed?" asked Tony with a huge beam on his face. He knew the question would make her uncomfortable and he enjoyed it thoroughly when the normally self composed assassin squirmed with uncertainty.

After slight hesitation Ziva replied "I am only telling you this because you will not find out in your lifetime. I am a screamer. Loud enough to wake the neighbours two blocks away."

Tony doubled over in laughter and tried to vision Ziva screaming. The same woman who wouldn't even scream in torture. He watched as Ziva walked to the car, her hips swaying left and right making Tony mesmerized at her behind.

"Don't even think about it Tony!" Ziva shouted and slammed the car door with a thud.

Tony smiled at himself.

* * *

_Reviews more updates guys. Tell me what you think of it please!_


	3. Chapter 3

The squad room was quiet that night with only Tony, Ziva and McGee catching up on their day's paperwork. The lights were already out, only their desk lamps permitted them to see each other's faces. McGee was typing furiously on his keyboard, desperate to go home and finish his new mystery novel. His tongue was hanging halfway outside his mouth in deep concentration, suddenly his eyes narrowed and he looked up from his computer and asked, "Abby just sent me an email telling me to look after her house since she's staying over at Taylor's. But I've got to finish this. What should I do Tony?" He glanced over at Tony only to find that his head was slumped over his laptop and was snoring quietly.

"Any suggestions Ziva?" he turned to his other co-worker.

Ziva hmmed and haaed for a moment before she said thoughtfully, "Well McGee you could – "

"Get a life McGeek? Wow! About time!" Tony sarcastically walked over to McGee and slapped him hard on the back.

"Oh don't tease poor McGee so; he only wants to look out for his friends." Ziva sympathised with McGee and smiled.

Annoyed that Ziva hadn't sided with him on this round Tony fumed silently.

_Hang on. Big D has got an idea!_

"How about David and I go to Abb's instead." He smiled at the gaped expression on both his co-worker's faces. The moment was priceless. "And you Probie can finish your new Deep Six novel." Tony was already halfway out the door, his paperwork was done and he bet Ziva's was too. He was right, Ziva jumped up and joined him. "Maybe Tommy and Lisa get hitched in the next book. Who knows?" laughed Tony, while Ziva looked on bemused that one could laugh so many times as one's own jokes.

"I thought you thought McGee's novels were pure fiction. You haven't changed your mind now have you my little hairy butt?" chuckled Ziva, enjoying the direction the conversation was taking them.

It was Ziva who had driven Tony to work today so she insisted on driving him home. Tony who was still half zombie since he hadn't slept a wink in the past 2 days agreed without much complaint; although he cursed at himself afterwards when he was in the car as he nearly had a heart attack when Ziva charged through a red light at one of Washington DC's busiest intersections.

"You're not going to die Tony so stop acting like a rabbit caught in headlights." Ziva sighed, her driving was not so maniac. Or was it?

"Like a deer caught in headlights, Ziva. And no I'm not being a wet blanket I am merely concerned for my own safety." Argued Tony. "And yours too" he added for good measure.

"I just want to get you to obey the road safety rules. After all rules are there for us to obey." Tony stated matter-of-factly. Tony suddenly felt guilty about something then, what was it about rules? That's it. Gibb's rules. Tony trembled at the consequences of breaking such a rule. Especially one very important never to forget rule. Rule no.# 12. **Never date a co-worker. **He sneaked a glance at Ziva, she looked exceptionally pretty today with her hair tied up and that bright blue blouse that complimented her eyes perfectly; she was also wearing cargo pants – only Ziva could pull off such a casual yet sexy look in that outfit.

Co-worker. Ziva.

Ziva…

Ziva…

Ziva…

X

"Uff! You are as heavy as a buffalo Tony!" Ziva grunted as she tried to heave Tony off the seat.

Tony woke up suddenly and found himself in a very awkward position with him in Ziva's front seat and her with one hand around his back and the other wrapped around the other side. Not to mention the fact that her face was just inches away from his and her hair – oh her sweet smelling fragrant hair was touching his face. How he longed to just lean in a bit closer. Just a bit…

"If you do what I think you are about to do Tony Dinozzo you will not live to see the sun rise again." Ziva threatened, her face in a scowl that complimented perfectly to Ziva's cute expressions.

Tony reeled back abruptly fully aware that none of Ziva's threats were empty threats.

"Do you have Abby's house keys?" Ziva asked.

Tony muttered drowsily, "They're in my right pocket Daveed." Even in his half alert state he couldn't help stretching Ziva's name out just a little, keeping her on her toes.

Ziva reached across Tony again and foraged around his pocket until her hands came into contact with a metal key. Her hand brushed dangerously close to Little Tony and Tony could feel a slight arousal come upon him. _Not now, not now Little Tony! Crap, Ziva will notice!_

Ziva looked down and suddenly realised that her hand was dangerously close to touching Tony's privates. Alarmed at her forgetfulness of the sex of the person in front of her she deftly retracted her hand and mumbled a few indistinguishable Hebrew words at the corner of her mouth cursing herself at her clumsiness today. She noticed a slight bulge in Tony's pants and her eyes widened in alarm. "Um, Tony."

"Um, Ziva. I…er…"

And then Ziva silenced him with a passionate, yearning for desire, lustful kiss.

X

Ziva woke up in the backseat of her own car hot and sweaty not to mention slightly dazed and confused. What was she doing in her own backseat? It was only when she looked down at herself that she realised.

She was naked! And lying on top of a man!

Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! What had she done this time!

Then she remembered, Tony.

Tony…

Tony…

Tony…

X

* * *

_Thanks guys for reading my fanfiction! Hope you enjoy it so far. Comments to what should happen next?_


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva and Tony both woke up by a loud rapping noise on the car window. Both jolting awake, stared wide eyed in alarm at each other before grabbing at the nearest garment to save themselves from further shame and humiliation.

"Ziva?!" Abby distinctive voice shouted. Abby narrowed her eyes and squinted, trying to make out the other person in Ziva's car.

"Oh. My God. Tony?!" Ziva's eardrum nearly blew as Abby squealed through the car window.

Ziva decided it was time to confront Abby and quickly pulled on her blouse and cargo pants and stepped out of her car.

"Look Abby I can explain" pleaded Ziva. She knew what Abby was going to think. That Tony had made a move on her and it had led to this, treating her like another one of his many female friends.

"Ziva! You and I are like, friends – no we're not friends – we're _best_ friends. How could you do this to me?!" Abby nearly screamed.

Ziva was confused, she thought that Abby would be angry about her sleeping with Tony not about her not telling Abby about her and Tony. Not that there was anything between them anyway.

Abby continued, "Just what are you two doing outside my house anyway? I thought McGee was coming over last night and looking after – "

Ziva put a finger to Abby's lips to silence her. "Tony and I decided to come over instead, McGee wanted to finish his novel so we did him a favour, yes? Now stop fretting."

But unfortunately Abby had not finished her lecture. "Ziva! We're meant to be a family! I'm your wacky Goth sister, Ducky is our grandfather, Gibbs' is our Dad, McGee is the geeky little nerd at school who pretends to be a Elf Lord, Palmer the autopsy gremlin who swallowed PVA glue when he was 2 – don't tell him I said that." And Abby and Ziva both smiled at each other. "And you and Tony are like this –" she crossed both of her pointer and middle fingers together on each hand and held them up to Ziva's face. "I can't exactly say Tony is our brother since that would just be ew if you did what I think the two of you did last night." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"But you and McGee did it, yes?" Ziva retorted.

Abby flinched, how could Ziva just say that as if it meant nothing to her? "Yes. But now we're friends and anyway Tony's a playboy so that's different Ziva."

"Playboy? I don't think I'm quite familiar with that adjective of Tony" Ziva asked confused.

Abby rolled her eyes and said, "You know Ziva…sleeps around and goes to - "

Once again Ziva stopped Abby from talking. "As far as I know, nothing happened between Tony and I last night okay Abby? So Gibbs does not need to know about it either." Ziva felt that it was better this way. Just to pretend this never happened. After all she hadn't really meant for all this to happen. Or did she?

"Well, Gibbs' is going to find out anyway Ziva." Abby was slightly pissed at the two of them for not telling her about them and she turned around on her black stilettos and marched toward her front door.

"Morning Sweetcheeks!" a cheerful greeting came from within the car.

"Not now Tony, not now." Sighed Ziva.

X

As soon as Ziva came to work she walked into Abby's lab to see her and McGee squealing and jumping up and down. Well at least that was what Abby was doing and McGee was just nodding and taking in his best friend's excitement. Ziva always knew there was something going on between those two, but McGee was just too shy, and Abby was refusing to make the first move.

Ziva cleared her throat loudly.

"Oh! Ziva! Um…I'll just be going." McGee stuttered and quickly exited the lab leaving Abby and Ziva to themselves.

Ziva started first. "Look Abby, I am really sorry about what you saw this morning. " Ziva swallowed loudly. Abby still had her back to her, cuddling Bert and making him fart every so often but Abby was trying to ignore Ziva.

"I won't forgive you Ziva. And I won't forgive Tony either." She said stubbornly and crossed her arms tightly.

Ziva was just about to try talking to Abby again before Gibbs interrupted. "David what are you doing down here? We got a lead on a suspect. Find Tony!" Gibbs said angrily before narrowing his eyes at Abby suspiciously before returning upstairs with Ziva.

Ziva couldn't face seeing Tony again today. She just needed some headroom to clear her thoughts and organise the miscellaneous unorganised floating matter in her brain. But as chance would have it she had to go and bring in a suspect into interrogation with Tony.

"Come on Zee-vah, let's go before Gibbs gets even more pissed than her already is." Tony hopped onto the elevator with Ziva.

Ziva pushed the emergency stop button with her back and stared at Tony as the lights in the elevator turned off.

Tony flinched nervously and stared back.

_Well she did make the first move, _thought Tony defensively. _It's not like I jumped her._

_I should never have let my feeling show for Tony. It was wrong. All so wrong. And now my professional relationship with Tony has crumbled to pieces since I can't even stand in an elevator with Tony a metre away without feeling so damn horny._

"Ziva, look, you can't pretend forever that nothing happened between us last night." Tony reasoned.

Ziva's eyes narrowed. "Watch me" she retorted.

"If you think you're just another one of my conquests you're wrong. You have no idea _how_ wrong you are! You're special Ziva!" Tony nearly shouted.

"So I am not just another blonde busty woman who can be found any night on a weekend at your house?" Ziva taunted. She didn't want to believe that Tony had feelings for her too, that would just make everything worse.

"Of course not! You're the – you're my …" stuttered Tony, not quite able to finish his sentence.

"You're pathetic Tony. You can't even say a few simple words." whispered Ziva icily. She was glad that she didn't have to admit her feelings for her co-worker since he obviously didn't return them. Ziva pressed the elevator button again and the lights came back on. With her old mojo back into shipshape Ziva pushed her way out of the elevator first leaving a self loathing Tony behind her.

* * *

_This isn't finished yet. Will update more very soon! Check here soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

Despite Abby's screams of protests of the indignity of this all and the fact that her sister had done nothing wrong at all, Taylor Grey was brought into interrogation. Because a) whoever killed her husband could also be after Taylor and b) she could actually be the killer herself. In the interrogation room a few doors down from Taylor was her husband's best friend - the main suspect that Tony and Ziva had brought in yesterday.

"Gibbs, could I do the interrogation for Taylor?" Ziva asked suddenly. Gibbs had every reason to say no, especially since she had asked so out of the blue. Gibbs had a thing for doing the exact opposite of what you requested.

"Fine. McGee can watch you." Gibbs replied tiredly while Ziva did a mental jump of joy.

X

Ziva took the evidence papers in a folder into the interrogation room with Taylor. Shutting the door quietly behind her she took a seat opposite Taylor, her back to the panel where McGee was.

Taylor spoke first, "I really should have told him we were soulmates."

Ziva looked at her with a confused look. "I don't think I'm quite following you…"

The question brought back memories of when she had asked Tony if he believed in soulmates. He went on to blab about a movie when Ziva was actually suggesting something else. It wasn't like she expected him to understand anyway.

"You see, I met him in high school. He was the school jock, I was the shy girl who used to spend lunchtimes in library, you know. When he asked me to go to the prom I said turned him down. How stupid can I girl get?" she laughed at herself quietly, staring down at her hands on the table.

"I thought he was mocking me, not taking me seriously. I didn't want him to like me, I wanted to do the things I normally do – eat lunch by myself, hide out in the library, remain invisible to the outside world. But he wouldn't let me and I'm glad he didn't in the end"

"Why didn't you want to change who you were?" Ziva asked. She knew she wasn't meant to be asking these questions. She was meant to be interrogating her suspect but she didn't care, she just wanted to listen to what Taylor was saying.

Taylor looked at Ziva in an isn't it-so-obvious way. "Because I was scared. Scared of changing, scared that if I took that step I couldn't go back to who I was. He rang me in college two months after graduation – we've been together ever since." Taylor sniffed, slowly turning her wedding ring around her finger. "Have you ever been scared to change who you were? Or scared that someone else wouldn't change?" She glanced up into the eyes of Ziva David.

Ziva frowned. This was Taylor's interrogation, not hers. She hesitated for a few seconds thinking carefully about her answer. The only person that was listening to this interrogation was McGee and she knew that McGee would never tell a soul about her answer if she threatened him. She softly said, "It is the denial of love to yourself and others. I love this person, this man, but I can't tell him I love him otherwise things will never be the same. I don't think I can afford to change who I am, and I'm not sure he can change who he is either."

X

As soon as she had finished interrogating Taylor Grey, Ziva walked briskly out of the room and out into the orange corridor. Ziva's head felt like a five ton rock had dropped on it. She stumbled half blindly into the other interrogation room to see if Gibbs had finished and as she opened the door room behind the panel she saw Gibbs standing there looking at the suspect through the one way window. McGee's voice came through the speakers, "and Mr Lockelyn, how long have you been a Marine?"

Ziva walked up to Gibbs. "Didn't you tell McGee to observe my interrogation?" She felt her heart skip a beat.

Gibbs didn't turn towards her but snorted. "Elf Lord needs to learn sometime."

Ziva's brain clicked. "So where's Tony?"

McGee had finished his interrogation and Gibbs started walking out of the room to talk to him. Just before he closed the door he said, "Told him to watch your interrogation David." Then with a bang the door was shut, leaving Ziva standing there.

_Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut?_ She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and tried to calm her quivering, shaking breaths.

* * *

_This is meant to be a chapter all about Ziva realising her feelings for Tony. So what should happen next? REEEVVIIEWWW PULLEEASSEE! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ding._

The sound of Abby's doors opened and Abby looked up at her visitor. Ziva. She quickly looked down again, not wanting to talk to her.

"Abby." Ziva said quietly. "I want to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Tony and I. But I only realised the morning afterwards when you saw us what had happened between Tony and I!"

Abby swung around the face Ziva, her face looming closer. "So Ziva David, you're saying that you and Tony are _not_ dating?"

Ziva suddenly laughed. "Of course not Abby! You would be the first person I told if we were dating."

Abby's facial expression changed rapidly and she beamed with delight like a switched on light globe, her pigtails bobbing up and down in bubbling excitement. "I knew that you two were meant to be together anyway." She smiled evilly, "The evidence was all there."She hugged Ziva tightly until Ziva was struggling to breathe. "Now Ziva." Her expression turned serious again as she bit the side of her lower lip, pausing for full effect.

"Spill the beans about Tony." She said with a smirk on her suddenly not so innocent face.

X

A week had passed since the little "incident" between Tony and Ziva but neither could get that night out of their heads. Ziva's photographic memory didn't help either, every time she glanced at Tony from the car, or from her desk or even when they were comparing notes on a case together Ziva would get a shiver down her spine and she would feel herself blushing madly. Ziva had never had anything like this happened to her before. _She was acting like such a girl!_ Ziva scowled at herself. Sometimes she would notice Tony staring at her too, as if he was undressing her with his eyes.

One night after she had finished doing up all her paperwork and Gibbs had sent them home for the night she decided to go downstairs to find Abby.

"Hello Abby." Ziva greeted her warmly.

Abby had her favourite Brain Matter CD played full blast in her background and was dancing wildly around her lab with her eyes closed, relishing in that small moment of freedom for the Goth girl.

"Ziva!" she squealed and stopped the music with a press of a small button on her remote. "Did you come all the way down here just to see me dancing?" her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "McGee told you to come down here didn't he? Is he checking up on me again?"

Ziva shook her head. "No Abby, I was wondering…" she hesitated. Wondering just how she should ask her question.

"Come on Ziva. Tell me!" Abby started jumping up and down impatiently.

"Would you like to go clubbing with me?"

Abby grinned, her white teeth shining through her bright red lipstick. "First of all, you Ziva David need to get dressed for the occasion."

_This was going to be such a fun night_! Abby thought to herself.

X

Ziva and Abby entered a dark night club from the backdoor. Abby walked into the club as if she came in here every day, even though Ziva knew she liked to work overnight in her lab. _Shawty get Loose_ by _Lil' Mama_was playing in the background in blaringly high volume making Ziva's ears hurt but she soon got used to the loud music. Abby had quickly driven them home to her place and picked out the perfect clubbing outfit for Ziva. She then straightened her long hair and left it down and even dabbed a bit of casual make up on Ziva. There, transformation from Israeli Mossad assassin to an exotic looking party chick.

Abby brought them both a drink to make them both a little bit more relaxed before leading Ziva to the dance floor. Ziva had been to a few nightclubs in Israel but they were nothing like the ones here in America. She saw lots of different people, from Abby lookalikes to gangsters, to normal people who came here just to chill out. Abby was surprised to see that Ziva was such a good dancer but then Ziva had the perfect stunning body for it.

As Ziva was dancing and drinking away the night Abby sidled up to her shouted in her ear to make herself heard. "Ziva that guy over there is totally checking you out. Go up and talk to him!"

Ziva looked in the direction that Abby was looking towards and saw an attractive young man staring at her with a smile on his face. He was sitting at the bar with a martini in hand and as he caught her eye gestured for her to sit next to him. He had brownish blonde spiky hair but that was all she could see from the distance. The club was so packed that you had to push your way to even move a metre away.

Ziva thought to herself, _why not?_ And pushed her way over to the man from the bar. The DJ had now changed the song to _This Boy's in Love _by _The Presets. _

As soon as she got to within five metres of the man she stopped abruptly and started panicking, her heart beating in her ears.

Turning back around again Ziva found Abby after a few minutes and started dragging her out of the club.

Abby started complaining. "What's wrong Ziva? It's only two in the morning; we still go tooonsss of time before work starts!"

But Ziva wasn't listening to Abby. She wasn't listening to anyone at all; all she wanted to do was get as far as she could away from the night club.

* * *

_Hey everyone! Don't worry...they WILL be TIVA soon...just keep with me. Patience! and don't forget to make reviews. Love ya!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Warning for Younger Readers:** This is the part that is rated T so stop reading NOW if you care to preserve your childhood innocence..._

_Note: For this chapter I suggest you listen to This Love by the Veronicas:_

"_Even if I leave you now…it will break my heart. _

_Even if I'm not around._

_I won't give in._

_I can't give out._

_All This Love."_

Turning back around again Ziva found Abby after a few minutes and started dragging her out of the club.

Abby started complaining. "What's wrong Ziva? It's only two in the morning; we still go tooonsss of time before work starts!"

But Ziva wasn't listening to Abby. She wasn't listening to anyone at all; all she wanted to do was get as far as she could away from the night club.

There was only one word on her lips.

Tony.

X

Tony lay on his bed that night but he just couldn't get to sleep. Instead he lay there staring at his ceiling wide eyed.

Thoughts were flying at him at a million miles per second and he just couldn't think straight.

_Zzz! Zzz!_ His phone vibrated on his bedside table. He reluctantly peeked at the caller, Lisa.

_I miss you darling! Call me! Xoxo_

She was the woman from last week. Frustrated Tony deleted the message and switched his phone off. Lying back on the bed he twirled his thumbs together, absentmindedly.

He thought back to before at the night club. The brunette girl, now she was smoking hot. In fact she was so confident yet so casual that she just oozed sexiness. He had offered her a drink and she had started walking towards him before she suddenly turned around and left. What had made her change her mind? Was she married? Taken? He didn't get a wink of sleep that night, just picturing that girl in his mind.

Little did he know that he was _that_ close to the truth.

X

That night Ziva had a dream about Tony.

They were in the backseat of her car. _Wait, hang on. _She thought in her dream. _How did they get there?_ She had started kissing Tony and at first he held back, reluctant to kiss her back. But as she deepened the kiss he kissed her back with equal passion. They had somehow manoeuvred themselves from the front seat to the backseat while hurriedly taking each other's clothes off in a frenzy. They couldn't wait to be together at last. Normally Ziva preferred the top, but she didn't care anymore, this wasn't just anybody. This was Tony, and if Tony liked the top she would let him have it. _But not next time_, she thought cheekily. Both of them started sweating in the warm temperatures of the inside of the car. They caressed each other, making sure they touched every inch of each other – as if they just couldn't get enough of each other. Tony completed that extra part of Ziva, with him inside her she felt so happy, so whole. And it wasn't just because they were having sex either…

With a jerk Ziva woke up from a dream. She was sweating heavily in her bed and it wasn't even that warm in the house. For some reason Ziva found herself staring at the opposite side of her king sized bed. The empty side.

Feeling extremely vulnerable Ziva snuggled closer into her doona and stifled a sob.

X

_Just a little bit explicit this chapter, but I like it. Makes that night seem more real. Hope you guys like it too...chapter 8 will be out verrrryyy soon! And I know I've said this for the billionith time and I'm sorry but please review._


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: Listen to About You Now by the Sugababes or Stuck by Stacie Orrico _

At work the next day everything seemed to be normal between Tony and Ziva.

Tony was still doing his head in wondering about who that mysterious brunette was at the night club, while opposite him the same girl sat.

After work he decided to go back to the club and talk to the bouncer about the people he had let through the night before. After a few threatening words and flash of his badge the buff man had told him that a Goth girl and a cute brunette had been let in around the back door. Sounds just like Abby, Tony thought to himself. It would be hilarious if it actually was Abby.

But who were Abby's friends? He knew she went bowling with nuns, but what other brunette girlfriends did she have?

He decided to pay a visit down to Abby's lab the next day.

X

"Tony!" Abby squealed with delight and crushed Tony with a one handed hug since her other hand was holding a Caf-Pow. "Did you come down to see me just to see me?" she taunted taking a big sip of her Caf-Pow.

"Yes Abby, I came down to see you just to see you." Tony replied.

"Aww…" Abby cooed, as if Tony was a baby. "Who's my favourite Senior Field Agent?"

"I'm the only one you know Abs." he raised an eyebrow.

Abby drew her eyebrows in together and pretended to do a Gibbs impersonation. "Now Dinozzo, spit it out. Cat got your tongue?"

"Abby." He began. "Did you go clubbing at the new night club Aviz last night." He decided to start with an easy question, one he already half knew the answer to.

Abby pretended to think real hard about the question, putting her hands behind her back and pacing up and down her lab deep in thought. "Yes Tony, I did go clubbing." She suddenly stopped infront of Tony, eyes opening wide. "Is it illegal to go clubbing now?" She smiled.

"No Abs, I just wanted to know if you went with a friend?"

"And what if I did?"

"Did you?"

"Who goes to a night club alone Tony?"

_Me._ Tony thought chuckling. _But at least I don't go home alone._

"Why do you want to know all this anyway?" her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Because I was there last night Abs, and I want to get the number of your hot brunette friend" he finally admitted defeated.

Abby's eyes rapidly shot up like she'd seen a headless dragon. "Um! Tony!" she stuttered. She got a piece of paper and wrote down a fake number. Anything to throw him off track.

"Okay, thanks Abs, you're the bomb!" laughed Tony as he left the lab with a _ding._

Abby immediately picked up her phone and started dialling. It wasn't long until Tony would discover she had given him a fake number and come back demanding the real one. Abby knew she wasn't that good a liar.

_Ring Ring. Ring Ring._

"Yes? Officer David speaking" the voice on the other line said.

In one big breath she said, "Ziva. Tony was there at the club last night."

X

After a long pause Ziva finally said. "I know Abby."

"What! You knew and you didn't tell me Ziva!" Abby shouted at the phone.

_How could Ziva know and not tell her? Why didn't she see Tony? Wait. Hang on._

Abby's mind clicked, _that's why Ziva suddenly left the club so suddenly. She had seen Tony, he was the man at the bar. How could she have been so stupid not to think of that as soon as Tony said that! _

She gulped. "Ziva, Tony just came down here and asked me for my friend's number. Your number." She didn't think it was all that necessary to mention the "hot brunette friend" part. Ziva would be already freaking out as it is.

"Are you going to tell him it was you?"

"We'll see." She said mysteriously and hung up.

X

3486-6756. Tony punched in the numbers into his phone.

_This number does not exist. Please try again._

Tony punched in the number again.

_This number does not exist. Please try again._

Frustrated he slammed the phone down. Rubbing his temples he thought to himself_, it was a fake number. But why did Abby give him a fake number. Who was she hiding? Who was the girl?_

He glanced across his desk to where Ziva was. She her hand underneath her chin and using her other hand typing something on her laptop with a distant look. Her long brown curls falling to one side.

Brown hair.

Brunette.

Tony nearly fell out of his chair in shock.

X

* * *

_Hehe. Love that last line. By the way incase you didn't notice although I'm sure most of your smarties would have. The name of the night club Aviz is backwards of Ziva. Sort of obvious, wasn't it? Anyways, I've already planned out what chapter 9 will be about. So check back soon and dont't forget to review on this chapter. Thanks guys!_


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey McGoose, got any more leads on the suspects?" Tony threw a scrunched up paper ball at McGee's head. "Boo yeah baby! He shoots! He scores!"

"Ow! Tony!" McGee rubbed the back of his head. "And no not yet, but I'm looking through their phone records, personal details, credit cards, bank accounts. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. But maybe…"

"McGee I want you up at MTAC now!" Gibbs called his name from the platform on the stairs up to the director's office.

McGee hurriedly rushed upstairs.

"So my little Ziva Diva…what did you do last night? Tony glanced coyly at his partner.

Ziva jumped and looked like she had snapped out of a distant dream. "Oh!" she said with a surprise on her face. Her lips twitched. "I went out with Abby. Because unlike you Tony, I actually have friends. And no I do not mean female friends I mean male friends."

Tony leaned forward on his desk, both his hands supporting his body. "I'm not gay if that's what you're suggesting, Ziva." He emphasised her name at the end.

She glanced nonchalantly away. "I went to a nightclub Tony."

Tony wiggled his toes excitedly. Things were looking interesting. "Did you now?" He got up from his chair and walked over to Ziva's desk.

Ziva stood up behind her desk until their faces were a mere 5 inches away.

In her mind Ziva was thinking, _I just want to run my fingers through his hair._

In his mind Tony was thinking, _if only I could just run my fingers through her hair._

The elevators door opened and Abby walked out to see Tony and Ziva's face at close proximity with each other. She nearly dropped the box of evidence she had in her two hands on the floor. Her eyes widened in shock. _Okay…I guess I'll come back later…_Abby turned on her heels and put her box down to press the elevator button.

"Now now Abby, aren't you going to say hi to me." Tony teased gently although he was still staring into Ziva's dark brown eyes.

"But Tony! You're busy!" Abby protested, indignant at the thought she would not say hello to Tony.

Just at that time McGee and Gibbs came down from MTAC. "Tony, Ziva, fuel up the truck we found our murderer. It was the housekeeper."

Tony sighed. "I knew that!" he laughed breaking eye contact from his partner. Gibbs glared at Tony, "Ziva smack him."

Ziva smiled. "Where do you want to be smacked Tony?" cocking her head to one said as she raised one of her eyebrows.

Tony turned back to fire back a comment but Ziva had already turned away. She had a sort of sad expression on her face making her beautiful face look vulnerable. A look Tony was unfamiliar with on the Israeli assassin. Then as she sensed that her partner was watching her she smiled again as she looked up but Tony could see right through her transparent mask.

X

_For this part listen to the song Love Show by Skye_

_Lyrics from the song:_

_**Sit down, give me your hand  
I'm gonna tell you the future  
I see you, living happily  
With somebody who really suits ya  
Someone like me**_

Stand still. Breath in  
Are you listening?

You don't know  
Somebody's aching. Keeping it all in  
Somebody won't let go of his heart but the truth is  
It's painless  
Letting your love show

Break down. Give me some time  
I don't want the fear to confuse ya  
Right now, it's so wrong  
But maybe it's all in the future with  
Someone like you

Ziva was at home flicking through the disgustingly boring channels of American TV on her couch. If it wasn't rich girls prancing around in designer clothes, it was reality TV. There was a sudden ring of the doorbell and Ziva got up to answer it. Peering through the peephole just in case with her gun in her back pocket at the ready she opened the door to reveal Tony Dinozzo with a paper bag in hand.

"Chinese takeaway?" he suggested as Ziva moved aside to let him in.

She nodded silently and set the table as they ate slowly, looking down at their food while sneaking glances at each other ever so often. Once their eyes made contact in which Ziva interrupted by announcing she had to go clear the dishes. Tony sighed inwardly and got up to help her wash the dishes.

"I'm going to have a shower Tony, make yourself…at home." And she walked into her bathroom.

Watching the door close behind her Tony sat on the couch and sniffed it. It smelt like Ziva.

X

Ziva closed the bathroom door behind her and her back slid down the door until she was sitting down. She started crying, not wailing but a muffled cry filled with pain, hurt and regret something that she didn't do very often, if at all. _It's too late;_ she whispered to herself and checked her reflection in the mirror to make sure she didn't have blotchy eyes before pretending to flush the toilet and exiting.

X

Tony peered around Ziva's apartment, he had been here a few times before, every Tuesday night before Gibbs had his accident but their tradition had stopped soon afterwards, something Tony regretted deeply. He missed Ziva's companionship; her rare smile, her cute laugh as she laughed at one of his lame stories or jokes, it made him heart skip a beat and fill with joy. _Was this love?_ He often wondered. But whatever it was, it wouldn't lead to anything. Just as he looked into her bedroom since the door was open he saw several large bags lying on the bed. Curious he walked in and saw an air ticket on her bedside table. Israel, the flight was due tomorrow.

_What!_ Tony screamed mentally. _Why was she leaving? And why didn't she say anything about it to him? Was it a business trip? Or something else?_ His hands trembled as he clutched the thin piece of paper that might just break his heart. Just as he was pondering the question he heard the flush of the bathroom toilet and quickly left her bedroom and made his way to the living room; settling down on the couch as if he had been there all along.

Ziva came out from the bathroom with an air of silence and sadness and couldn't even maintain eye contact with him. She glanced at the clock on her kitchen wall. "It's getting very late Tony. You've got work tomorrow, you should go." It was a suggestion, but sounded more like an imposed one.

Tony noticed the way she said you, but we when they were going to work tomorrow.

He decided to confront Ziva about the packed bags and air ticket. When he asked she flinched, her expression snapped to assassin mode. "I'm resigning from NCIS." She said finally, staring straight at Tony.

Tony paused, struggling to grasp in his mind what this meant. He looked into her eyes, "why?"

"I can't take it anymore," she breathed.

"Take what?"

X

* * *

_I know, I know! A major cliffhanger! Sorry everyone to keep you on your toes! Thanks so much for the reviews guys by the way - keep it up!~_

_I've gotten a little stuck with where this story is headed so suggestions are REALLY WELCOME right now and I'll try to incorporate as much of them as I can. Like for example you want to read more about this character or something to do with the main tiva plot. Love ya guys xoxo _


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm resigning from NCIS." She said finally, staring straight at Tony.

Tony paused, struggling to grasp in his mind what this meant. He looked into her eyes, "why?"

"I can't take it anymore," she breathed.

"Take what?"

She looked sidelong at him for a long time, before letting a strand of her hair fall in front of her face as she said; "You, Tony."

"What do you mean Ziva? Have I done something wrong? Offended you somehow? Please tell me! I'm your partner David!" he pleaded with his eyes.

The sides of her eyes twitched with pain. With a deft movement she clutched her bags and wheeled her suitcase out of the house opening the door waiting for her partner. Tony reluctantly walked out and Ziva flicked the lights off before locking her door. A taxi was already waiting for her outside and hopped in.  
Tony looked longingly at her, and as Ziva looked up just before she got into the taxi their eyes met.

"Lehitraot" Ziva whispered.

As the taxi drove away Ziva absentmindedly fingered the Star of David necklace around her neck as she let her tears fall. "Ani ohevet otcha Tony."

X

Tony stood there in the winter night and shivered as the wind whipped his face as he stood on Ziva's front porch.

_Lyrics from The Man Who Can't Be Moved - The Script_

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you, **

**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move, **

**Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand, **

**Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am, **

**Some try to hand me money they don't understand, **

**I'm not...broke I'm just a broken hearted man, **

**I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do, **

**How can I move on when I'm still in love with you... **

**Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, **

**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be, **

**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet, **

**And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.**

**So I'm not moving... **

**I'm not moving.**

X

"Boss! How could you let Ziva resign! You know what she means to the team." Tony said to Gibbs. Gibbs looked up from his desk.

"Or what this means to you Tony." Gibbs replied half-heartedly before packing up for the night.

Tony shook his head confused. "But why would she just take off, boss?"

Gibbs sighed, walked up to his senior field agent and slapped the back of his head. Tony's face scrunched up in pain.

"Because she's in love with you Dinozzo. Even a fool could see that." Gibbs said simply heading to the elevator.

"But if she loves me, why would she leave?"

"Ever heard of unrequited love Dinozzo?" Gibbs shouted from inside the elevator.

X

* * *

_Don't worry my lovely kids. Ziva won't run away for longggggg.....at least fingers crossed. Haha. review review review! P.S Lehitraot means goodbye and Ani ohevet otcha Tony means I love you [ Tony ] ._


	11. Chapter 11

_Listen to Breakeven by The Script_

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing **

**Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in **

**Cos I got time while she got freedom **

**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even **

**They say bad things happen for a reason **

**But not wise words gonna stop the bleeding **

**Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving **

**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven**

**What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you **

**What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok **

**I'm falling to pieces **

**I'm falling to pieces **

Tony clenched his fists until his nails drew trickles of blood. The squadroom was quiet, all the lights off except his desk one. McGee had left a few minutes earlier. Looking across the room he eyes naturally glanced at the desk opposite his. Her stuff was all gone.

Gone.

She had left a note on her desk before she had left. He discovered it the next day.

It was just a small piece of paper but her beautifully written calligraphy etched on with a black ballpoint pen.

_Someday._

_- Ziva David_

He folded the now crinkled up paper thrice before placing it gingerly into his pocket. Then he slammed his first frustratingly on the desk creating a mini earthquake. Then he grabbed his jacket and ran towards the elevator.

X

"I have another mission for you my darling." Ziva turned to see her father, the Director of Mossad re-adjusting his glasses and handing her a brown paper folder. "All the details are here."

"Who says I want to do another mission Papa?

"This doesn't have anything to do with your partner at NCIS, does it Ziva?" The Director stared at his daughter, patiently waiting for her answer.

"No." she said curtly before turning away. She blinked back the ready flow of tears that were brimming in her eyes.

"Then you shall undertake this mission."

Ziva flicked open the first few files, her eyes scanning over the stacks of information, her photographic memory taking most of it all in. "Are you telling me I have to return to NCIS?!" her voice raised several octaves. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she had goose bumps all over her body.

"Fine."

X

"Are you _sure_ she's back Timmy?!" Abby held McGee by his shoulders and started shaking him hard.

"Yes Abs, I saw her walking up to MTAC with Director Shepherd this morning" he sighed.

"Did you talk to her?" Abby's eyes widened in excitement. McGee opened his mouth to say something but Abby placed a finger on his lips. "I _need_ to talk to her Timothy McGee." McGee gulped, he knew the consequences if he didn't.

The lab doors opened. Tony walked in with a less than cheerful gait. "You called me down here Abs?"

"Oh my god Tony! Ziva's back."

At the mention of her name he flinched. Abby noticed and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony lifted her hand off gently and with his head hung low he left the lab while McGee and Abby looked on confused.

Ziva had been gone to Tel Aviv for one month now, and every day that she was away left a larger hole in Tony's heart. He missed every bit of her, her vibrant unpredictable personality, her rare laugh that he found cute – although she would kill him if he called her that, her slim frame and tiny face sometimes covered with her long brown curls, her large brown eyes full of depth – one of the more vulnerable parts of her but that deadly stare… Tony sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. Another male agent had taken her place; sitting at her desk, using her computer, doing the roles she sometimes did. But he could never replace Ziva, not her personality, not her looks, not the way she made him feel when she was around.

X

As Tony exited the elevator back into the squad room Ziva was just walking down the stairs from the Director's Office. She looked very much the same, save for a slight tan. Her hair was left down today, just the way he liked it. As she looked toward the elevator their eyes made contact and it was if the world stood still. Ziva broke off the staring contest and turned to ask Jenny a question. Tony knew that they knew each other before coming to NCIS; they went on a mission together in Europe.

Jenny nodded at what Ziva had said and watched Ziva walk out of the squad room. If she was avoiding him he had no idea why.

Jenny walked up to Tony. "Tony, Ziva's coming back to Gibb's team and will retake her role as a liaison officer."

Tony nodded silently. _What more was there to say? _He thought.

That day they didn't have a case so there wasn't any need for Tony and Ziva talk to each other on personal or professional terms. The replacement agent was still there, sitting at the desk around the corner since Ziva had asked for her old desk back. His name was Special Agent Eric Watson, brown hair, brown eyes, Tony had to admit that he was a fine specimen representative of his gender. They went on a mission a week ago where the suspect tried to escape and jump into the water and Eric ripped off his shirt without a second thought and jumped after him showing a lean fit body of an athlete.

X

Ziva was nervous about coming back to NCIS – especially about seeing Tony Dinozzo. Her "Mossad" mission is that apparently Special Agent Eric Watson was a terrorist, spotted at several recent Israel bombings, they had no solid evidence to arrest him so Ziva's mission from Mossad and NCIS was to get "close to him". She had to report to both agencies each week for an update. This mission was the only reason why her Papa had allowed her to return to Washington DC.

As Ziva sat in the toilet in the ladies' she placed both her hands under her chin in frustration.

Tony.

Tony.

Tony.

Had _she_ come back for him?

Her Papa had asked her if she wanted to do this mission, otherwise he would send her on another possibly much more dangerous suicide mission.

Was this mission really worth it?

* * *

_ I told you that Ziva would come back....but will there be TIVA or not TIVA?! Oooooo........Hehe. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay Okay. You all hate me. Loathe me. Want to wring my guts out. I'm sooo sorry everyone! I was on holiday for the whole of last week but I did managed to get this done in a day and am in the process of writing chapter 13 and 14. Please forgive me :D Pretty please with a big red cherry on top._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

"Special Agent Watson"

"Officer David"

They shook hands formally with each other, eyeing the other person up and down while Tony looked on suspiciously.

Ziva turned her head slightly to one side letting her curls fall in front of her shoulder and smiled flirtatiously holding onto his hand for just a little longer than normal.

As Ziva was glancing over at Eric her mind was thinking, _at least he is fairly decent looking._ As she turned to walk back to her desk she sneaked a look over to Tony. She caught him looking at her as she immediately turned away and pretended to be endlessly fascinated by his Mighty Mouse Stapler. Ziva smiled, Tony being overprotective and jealous, something she thought she'd never see in her time at NCIS. She mentally chuckled making a note to tell Abby or McGee about it later.

Then Ziva backtracked, _why should she care if Tony was jealous of Eric or not_.

Just as Ziva was gathering her thoughts she was interrupted by Gibbs. "Gear up! We got a body of a marine near Quantico. Dinozzo and David drive another car. McGee and Watson you're with me"

Ziva's mouth opened in protest before Gibbs glared at her. Tony was just as indignant as his partner was. They two couldn't even talk to each other let alone be in a car by themselves.

X

Ziva thought back to the other time they were in a car alone together. Thinking through those memories she looked over to Tony. Tony had demanded to drive and she had let her, too tired to argue. Tony had tufts of hair standing up, in a cute messy kind of way. His eyes had bags under them – he really badly needed maintenance.

X

The day went by pretty quickly, they even managed to interrogate suspect which had lead them to another man. Gibbs called it a day and told them to go home and relax, the comment directed toward his Senior Agent Dinozzo. Ziva took this as an opportunity to get to know this Special Agent Eric Watson better. She sidled up to him shyly, she discovered that men liked women that were vulnerable - and desperate she thought to herself.

"So Eric," she started. Ziva thought it was as good a time as any other to start getting personal. First names were always a good beginning.

Eric Watson turned around. He gestured for her to continue. "Would you…would you like to go get a drink?" she smiled at him.

Across the room Tony's jaw hit the floor. Today was Tuesday! When the two of them would get drinks and catch up after work. Sometimes McGee would join them, but normally he left with Abby to do god-knows-what. Surely Ziva just forgot that today was Tuesday. She wouldn't just _ditch_ Tony Dinozzo for this new Probie; Tony shuddered a little at that thought.

"I'll meet you outside in ten minutes, yes?"

Eric nodded willingly, his first day and already asked out, that was a bit of an ego stroke. "Sure, I just need to give my first day report to the Director."

Tony and Ziva watched him head upstairs to the Director's office before Tony turned to Ziva and narrowed his eyes. "Today's Tuesday Ziva Diva." he reminded.

"And?" she said a little harshly.

"Drink night?"

"I'm busy Tony, some other time maybe."

And with that she picked up the rest of her stuff and went to catch up with Eric.

Eric Watson. Who had only been here for one day and already Ziva was all over him.

Tony's stomach lurched. He felt sick.

Sick in the guts.

Sick in the head.

Sick in his mouth.

Sick.

Sick.

Sick.

X

They found themselves in a bar, the same bar the she normally went to have drinks with Tony with. However now she was with a different man, Eric Watson.

Eric John Watson she remembered from the personal details file she read about him back in Tel Aviv. Born January the 14th 1975 making him 33 years old. Was born in Chile South America but moved up to New York when he was a kid with his parents. Spent his later life in the Middle East where he apparently became associated with some terrorists in Israel, part of a group that had been targeting prominent government places in and around Tel Aviv making them one of the most wanted terrorists in the Middle Eastern countries.

"I'll go get the first round of drinks." He offered politely walking away from the bar.

Ziva breathed a small sigh of relief as he went to get the drinks. He didn't look like a terrorist, but then most never did because then they would be discovered.

He seemed nice and friendly enough, but she was sure it was all just an eyes on the other hand told a different story, there were cold and hard and he had faint creases around his eyes showing that he was a cautious man, his fingers were calloused meaning that he was not born a wealthy boy but he had done some labour work or terrorist work for quite some time.

She detected with a skilful glance that apart from the SIG that every agent had to carry he had two knives hidden in each ankle and an extra handgun probably strapped around his leg. He seemed a little flustered at the forwardness of his co-worker taking such an interest in him. But that was only to be expected since he didn't know about her mission.

She didn't want to sleep with him tonight. But if that was what it took to get close to him and gain information then that was what it took.

For some reason, it left an empty sick feeling in her gut that remained there for the rest of the evening.

* * *

_So was it worth the wait? Please review. Or don't - ff you really hate me that much for taking so long to upload this chapter. Sniff. Sob._


	13. Chapter 13

"So did Agent Watson try to make a move on you?" asked Tony in the elevator the next morning - not even bothering to hide the jealousy in his voice.

Ziva pushed the emergency stop button making the lights switch off in the elevator with a whirring sound. "And why do you care so much for my personal life Tony?" she replied challengingly answering his question with a question something she knew he hated as much as Gibbs said them.

"You first."

"Yes he did."

Tony's eyebrows nearly hit the ceiling. "On the first date; a brave man!"

"You can not talk Tony."

Tony bit his lower lip, _what did she mean by that? That he always made a move on the first date? Well of course, there's no time like the present. Or was she referring to the fact that he/she had made a move on each other without even a first date? _

"So…dish out some dirt on the new Probie."

Ziva smirked. "Sounds like you've been bitten by an insect called _jealousy_." She scoffed, emphasising childishly on the last word.

"Jealousy bug."

"Huh?"

"Never mind" Tony sighed waved his hand dismissively.

"And for your information Miss Daveed, no I haven't been bitten by anything. I liked the top you were wearing though, blue suits you nicely," Ziva looked at Tony who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Ziva's face betrayed no emotion but inside she felt shocked and a little surprised. She had changed quickly after work as she always had an extra set of clothes in her car. How did he know that she was wearing her favourite blue top? Unless he was there at the bar. Ziva looked Tony straight in the eye. "Are you stalking me now Tony?" her voice sounded a little angry.

"In so many words or less, I was looking after my co-worker's wellbeing." Commented Tony deliberately avoiding answer her question.

Ziva's eyebrows knotted together. "And what did you think of your co-worker's wellbeing?"

Tony pretended to look thoughtful for a moment. "Quite good actually, judging by the fact that _someone_ got lucky last night." He smiled his trademark Dinozzo grin making Ziva's heart skip a beat.

She blushed a bright pink making Tony think to himself; _God she's pretty when she blushes like that_. It wasn't everyday he made an Israeli assassin blush. "I saw you leaving the bar last night with him," he explained.

Ziva hmphed loudly pressing the elevator button again but before she left the elevator she said to Tony. "Love may be blind Tony, but jealousy has 20-20 vision."

Tony cringed but managed to hide it as he followed Ziva to their desks. "Very good Ziva Diva," he breathed into her ear. His breath tickled the inside of her ear and Ziva could feel another blush creeping up on her cheeks. She liked this new nickname that Tony had given her because everyone either called her Ziva or David but Tony had other names for her – as if he thought of her differently. She didn't know if this was good or bad, but it certainly gave her a lot to think about.

X

_For this part listen to Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson_

It was early in the evening as Tony sat on his couch in front of the TV alone. Making a final decision he picked up his phone and clicked the person on top of his contact list – Ziva David.

"Hello?" a soft voice said into the phone.

"Eaten dinner yet?"

"No…" her voice sounded reserved and distant.

"Dinner over at my place now?"

X

As Ziva walked up to Tony's doorstep she dawdled on the front porch for a minute or so. Contemplating whether or not to come in. Eric was busy tonight so she didn't have to cancel any plans with him, after a few dates she had decided that he was _definitely_ not her type. Behind first impressions he was actually very clingy, something that didn't occur often in a guy. She came at last to a conclusion that he was the exact opposite of Tony.

Pressing the doorbell the door was quickly opened by Tony, standing there in a casual t-shirt and pants. His eyes were still tired but his grin was still dazzling. He had prepared a traditional Italian dinner for them both, neatly and thoughtfully setting up the table. She noticed the red tablecloth and expensive silver cutlery laid out.

"I did not think you owned such…exquisite cutlery," she trailed off, the ends of her mouth smiling a little.

"To impress the ladies," he replied from inside the kitchen. "I'm making Dinozzo's famous family recipe risotto and tiramisu*."He had told her to take a seat first, playing some soft music in the background from his stereo in the lounge.

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

Tony came out from the kitchen with a huge grin plastered on his handsome face. "Wanna dance?" he offered his hand out to her. Ziva got up, a little nervous, a little confused, but she definitely feel a burst of fire light up within her.

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget_

Ziva closed her eyes as they swayed to the music and for once in her life she felt safe and secure in Tony's arms.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
Loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said_

"Ziva."

"Hmm…?" she still had her eyes closed, want to savour this precious moment.

"I have to tell you something."

Her eyes immediately snapped wide open. "Yes Tony?" she said uncertainly, lightening her arms' grip around Tony's neck.

"Three words, eight letters."

"Are you sure?"

"You always meant more to me than just another conquest Ziva David."

_  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

"I love you Ziva," and he very gingerly pressed his lips to hers, it was such a passionate yet gentle kiss that Ziva felt like she was being showered by a million feather kisses. "More than anything else in the world."

She broke off the kiss for a moment even if it was done so reluctantly. "Even your car?" she teased.

"Infinity times more than my Mustang." He assured her before leaning in towards her again and placing his hand behind her back supporting her.

"I love you too Tony," her heart nearly leapt out of her body as she said those three words to her lover.

Ziva suddenly heard her phone vibrate where she had left it on the table.

_**New Message Received:**_

_Wan to grab a bite to eat supper?_

_- Eric_

The moment shattered into tiny fragments as Ziva had to choose between her personal life and her work.

_Stay here with me_, Tony's eyes told her silently.

Ziva untangled herself from Tony and grabbed her handbag before heading out the door, looking back one last time and smiled at him sadly.

X

* * *

_*Tiramisu actually means 'pick me up' in Italian, or so I was told. Also this is just some trivia of mine but for some reason in this chapter every time I typed "grin" I would accidentally type "grain" so the sentence would read "Tony came out from the kitchen with a huge grain plastered on his face" Lol._

_By the way I know you all want to murder Eric Watson in his sleep now. But bear with me, he will be ridded of very soon my lovelies! _

_Please tell me what you think about it! Yes! That little button just below here – click it!_

_Also if you want to read more about any of the characters. Planning to write about Abby soon, my second favourite character after Ziva. Girl Power!_

_P.S Happy Thanksgiving everyone! muah_


	14. Chapter 14

_I am so dreadfully sorry everyone! I feel awful for letting you wait in suspense after that cliffhanger last chapter but my internet broke down and for some reason my login thingy wouldn't work for 4 days! I've finally managed to upload this._

_I really wanted to write something Abby in this chapter and you know me, just couldn't resist a little McAbby! _

_Review!_

_A Fanfiction Angel_

* * *

"Boo!"

"Timmy!" Abby's peal of laughter echoed around her lab. She engulfed McGee in a breath taking bear hug. "You're turning into Gibbs" she did her stern Gibbs look and shook her finger at him.

McGee cocked his head to the side and beamed at the Goth. "Do you wanna go grab some supper Abs?"

Abby turned around leaning on her desk and putting her hands on the desk. "Do you think Gibbs knows about us Timmy?" She had a worried expression on her face that McGee thought was oh-so-adorable.

McGee took both of her hands in his. "Abby I don't care who knows anymore, all I care is that I can be with you." His right hand was now cupped around Abby's pale face and to prove his point he leaned in and pecked Abby lightly on the lips.

Licking her red lips with a smile she whispered into McGee's ears. "Now you're teasing me Timmy." And she grabbed him towards her again because he had started backing away and kissed him hard on the lips knowing McGee would be complaining about his bruised lips for the rest of the week.

Timothy McGee bravely put his hand behind Abby's back pulling her even closer so that their bodies were pushed up against one another's. Abby already had her hands flung around his neck, one of her hands on the back of McGee's head.

Just as things were getting even more heated up Abby's fliphone vibrated on the table. She broke away but not before giving him another peck. "Sorry Timmy, we'll continue this later."

"Abby Scuito Forensic Specialist speaking, how may I help you?" She smiled as McGee wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

A woman with an Israeli accent spoke in a hurried rush on the other end of the line. "Abby, is McGee there?"

"Er…how'd you guess Ziva?"

"I am sorry Abby but this is really important. I need you and McGee to find out who this number belongs to…"

X

**30 minutes ago**

Ziva left Tony's house with tears flowing freely own her face. Since it was raining, she stood on the front porch while she took her phone out from her pocket. Wiping her tears away with her sleeve she dialled Eric's number.

"Hello Eric, it's Ziva."

"Hey Zive!"

Ziva winced a little inside; she didn't like it when people called her that - well at least when Eric called her by that nickname. The only other person who had called her by that name was Ari, and he was…well a memory that best be forgotten.

"You wanted to meet up for supper?" she put on a false cheery tone in her voice.

"Yeah..." he drawled. "Where are you right now?"

Ziva did some quick mental calculations in her head. She certainly didn't want to say she was at Tony's and she knew that Eric lived twenty minutes away from her place. If she drove at full speed to her house which would only take five minutes she could quickly change and be ready by the time Eric came.

"I am … at my house. You can come pick me up."

"Er…there's still a few minutes left in the basketball game I'm watching. Let's just meet up at Tom Tom's. I hear they have the best Thursday…"

She drifted away from the voice in her ear. She could not help but compare Tony to Eric. How Tony invited her over and made all this food for her but Eric could not even be bothered to pick her up and miss a few minutes of his stupid basketball game.

She couldn't wait until this mission was over.

"Okay. See you then." And she hung up.

X

"Two chicken hamburgers with fries…and what do you wanna drink Zive?" Eric asked her.

"Um…water would be fine, thank you." Ziva replied.

"Just need to scoot out to the men's room. Be right back." Eric stood up from his seat and walked away.

Perfect chance! Ziva thought. Eric had stupidly left his Blackberry on the table. Being always prepared Ziva reached into her handbag and brought out two pairs of thin woollen gloves. She had brought them yesterday and had been careful to not touch the finger parts of the glove. Since it was winter it wasn't all that suspicious to be wearing gloves inside and she didn't want to leave fingerprints on the phone.

She checked his recent calls.

There were a few from Gibbs, and five of them were to or from her, and eleven others to an unregistered cell.

She dialled for Abby with her other hand. She assumed that McGee would be with Abby; he had hurriedly rushed down to the lab after quickly finishing his paperwork.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Abby Scuito Forensic Specialist speaking, how may I help you?"

"Abby, is McGee there?" she tried to keep the impatience out of her voice but she knew that Eric could be returning any moment now.

"Er…how'd you guess Ziva?" Abby's flustered tone caused Ziva to smile a little.

"I am sorry Abby but this is really important. I need you and McGee to find out who this number belongs to…" She read out the number and Abby repeated it back to her.

"Okay, hold your horses…it's searching. And…drumroll McGee" Ziva heard a grunt in the background that she recognised as McGee's voice and then unenthusiastic tapping. "Ashur Judd. 35 years old. Criminal record: suspected terrorist in 2001 but not enough evidence to prove…"

Ziva snapped her fingers frustratingly. Where had she heard that name before? Then it clicked. Ashur Judd used to be one of Ari's few friends back in Israel. He was the only contact between Mossad and Hamas and Ari used to sometimes give private letters for him to pass on. She had seen him once or twice as a teenager when he had come into the house giving the private messages and notes to their family.

He must have come to revenge Ari's death since he thought that Gibbs had killed Ari.

"Ziva! Ziva! Are you there?" Abby had passed the phone onto McGee who was repeatedly calling her name.

"Yes, is there something else McGee?"

"I managed to trace his cell with a GPS system to Magnum Avenue..."

Ziva interrupted. "Isn't that where Tony lives?"

"Okay, I'll ring Tony then…" McGee said.

But Ziva had already hung up the phone.

* * *

_Promise next chapter will be up at least by end of this week! But remember more reviews make me write just a tad faster! Thanks so much everyone for reading and reviewing my stories! I really do appreciate it! P.S Yes Magnum Avenue is a not very subtle name I made up in reference to Tony's love for Magnum PI._


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously on Just Another Conquest chapter 14:_

"_I managed to trace his cell with a GPS system to Magnum Avenue..."_

_Ziva interrupted. "Isn't that where Tony lives?"_

"_Okay, I'll ring Tony then…" McGee said._

_But Ziva had already hung up the phone. _

X

After Ziva had left, Tony had put the food back into the fridge, opened a beer and sat down in front of his couch flicking through meaningless midnight flicks.

All he could think of was how much he hated Eric. What did that goddamn guy have that he didn't? Running a hand through his hair wearily Tony heaved himself off to the bathroom to have a warm shower. Turning the water on full blast he relished in the comfortable feeling that the water was having on him.

Looking down he couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably as Little Tony was still throbbing a little, probably because of that mind blowing kiss him and Ziva shared only moments before.

X

Ziva David drove at a terrifying speed towards her partner's house, driving so fast that even James Bond could be shamed. Weaving and dodging through cars and ignoring all road signs – not that she ever paid any heed to them anyway she reached Tony's house in a matter of minutes.

She slowed down as she reached the driveway in order to not attract Ashur's attention. Reaching for her SIG and making sure her knife was in place she peered through the window, making sure she wasn't seen.

Nobody seemed to be inside so she expertly picked the lock and crept inside in full Mossad assassin stealth mode. There were no signs of a break-in and everything seemed fine, even the TV was still on. As Ziva walked closer towards the corridor leading to the bedroom and bathroom she heard the sound of rushing water. Her heart calmed down just a little bit. Everything still seemed normal and Tony was just taking a shower.

She thought she would check just in case; she clasped the bathroom door handle and was just about to turn it when she felt the barrel of a gun jammed into the side of her neck. A voice breathed into her ear. "Back away from the door and put your gun on the ground."

Ziva nearly panicked. How could she have been so careless? She must have just closed the door without locking it; she surely would have heard someone unlocking a door for sure.

Her sensible mind told her that she still had a back-up knife hidden in her ankle but she needed to play it safe for now. After all, a knife wasn't going to save her if she was shot dead.

Ziva heard the sound of a chair being dragged out.

"Sit on the chair." He ordered.

She sat down obediently, her eyes trained on her attacker who she presumed was Ashur.

Ashur seemed confident enough, if not a little too confident. A flash of recognition passed his eyes. It had been years since they had seen each other, Director David had told Ashur not to maintain contact with Ari after he suspected he was a traitor.

"Ziva?" He whispered lowering his gun and his confidence wavered noticeably.

"Ashur" she replied.

"What are you doing here Zi" using a childhood nickname Ari and him used to call her when she was little.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked back coolly.

"Getting revenge for Ari."

"Tony did not kill Ari Ashur"

He nodded. "I know. Gibbs did."

"Sorry Ashur."

Before he even had time to comprehend what those words meant his body fell to the ground with a huge thump, his blood spilling over Tony's floor.

"I killed Ari," she whispered into his ear before muttering a silent Jewish prayer over the body like she did with all the people she had killed on duty.

Tony was so going to complain about that, Ziva thought. He only cleaned his carpets last month.

She looked sadly at Ari's best friend, who now had a knife sticking out from his chest and eyes rolled back to the top of his head.

He had placed her SIG on the kitchen table and she walked over to retrieve it when for the second time that night she had a gun pointed to her.

"Game's over Zive, now put the gun down and come with me and I promise I won't hurt you." Eric said.

"NCIS! Federal Agents! Put the gun down!"

The gun pointed to her head loosened a little and Ziva risked turning her head towards the door. Gibbs and McGee had their guns trained onto Eric. Sensing he was outnumbered Eric defeatedly lowered his gun and put in on the ground.

"I wasn't going to hurt her you know." He reasoned.

"Oh I know you weren't going to hurt her, because she would have hurt you first." Gibbs said with a smirk. "But you pointed a gun at a Federal Agent which is a damn good reason for us to arrest you so why don't you shut the hell up."

As soon as he put the gun down Ziva grabbed her own gun first and then kicked Eric's gun away, near where Ashur's body now lay. Gibbs and McGee's eyes flickered over towards the living room area for a moment.

"Someone pissed off Ziva." McGee muttered.

Gibbs smirked. "Oh yeah, McGee."

Gibbs and McGee had started moving towards the body to fully inspect it and Eric sensing the chance made a run for the door.

McGee immediately chased after Eric with Gibbs and Ziva hot on his heels.

They heard a gunshot in the backyard and by the time they got there they found McGee putting handcuffs on Eric and him bending over. The bullet had embedded itself into Eric's right leg.

"Good work McGee." Ziva commented.

Gibbs raised a hand and McGee thought he was going to get a slap but then felt a light pat on the back of his head.

Ziva leaned in towards Eric. "For your information my name is Ziva, not Zive." Eric spat on her shoe and Ziva angrily slapped Eric hard across the face.

"Bitch." Eric hissed under his breath as she had started walking away.

Turning back around angrily, Ziva slapped him across the other side of his face. She was just about to knee him in the groin when she felt McGee's arms restraining her.

"Easy there Ziva."

Ziva helped McGee drag the now limping Eric back to their car where they found Abby sitting impatiently inside.

"Ziva! Where's Tony?" she asked worriedly.

"Where is Tony?" she wondered aloud to herself.

Running back inside her house she was greeted with a wet and half naked Tony who had a towel wrapped around his lower body. "I went to have a shower and come out to find a dead body on my newly cleaned carpets and hear gunshots in my backyard? What the hell is going on here?"

Ziva stifled a laugh, McGee smiled, Abby squealed and raced towards Tony with outstretched arms "I'm so glad you're ok Tony!"

"So am I Abs…" Tony laughed his voice slightly trailing off at the end in confusion.

"Otherwise I'd have to get a refund on your Christmas pressie." Abby finally added.

At this Tony's smile wavered just a little and lightly punched Abby in her arm causing her to punch back, harder.

Even Gibbs looked a little relieved.

Ziva explained to Tony about her mission from Mossad, starting from the reason why her father allowed her to return to America on the condition that she would do this mission for her. She then told her about the contact number she found on Eric's Blackberry and also told the team about her connection with Ashur. When Tony asked about the dead body she told him how he had pointed a gun at her and then she had thrown a knife at him.

Tony raised his eyes at that part. "What did he do to deserve the fury wrath of Ziva David?"

"Well number one he pissed me off, and number two he tried to hurt my partner." She said numbering off the points on her fingers.

"You killed him just to protect me?" Tony asked.

"Don't number on me to do it again." She teased leaning a little closer towards her partner.

"Count." The team chorused, all very familiar with the task of correcting Ziva's use of American idioms.

Ziva then went on to tell Tony about how McGee had saved the day and how he had shot Eric in the thigh after chasing him into the backyard.

"You mean, Probie saved the day?" Tony asked unbelievably, surprise evident in his voice.

Abby didn't know what had happened in the backyard and at this point turned to McGee and said loudly in front of everyone. "That's hot McGee!"

McGee blushed ferociously, turned several shades of scarlet.

"You're my hero McGee" Abby announced to everyone and kissed him smack bang on the lips. Ziva and Tony raised their eyebrows in surprise…they hadn't known that the two were still in such a tight knit relationship.

After the couple broke apart Gibbs slapped McGee on the back of the head. "Keep it out of my office McGee. And that goes for you too Abby."

"Don't I get a slap Gibbs? Just because I'm your favourite" Abby complained putting her hands on her hips.

Gibbs ruefully shook his head. "That goes for you too Tony; Ziva." He glared at the two of them in turn.

Tony and Ziva glance at each other and then at their boss. How did he know they were even together?

"Hey I've still got some leftover pasta in the fridge but I could order some pizza and we can eat here? Then we can watch some Magnum?" Tony suggested just a tad excited.

Everyone groaned at Tony's last question but happily agreed to have dinner at Tony's and Abby called Ducky and Palmer to join them as well. Gibbs offered to drive Eric back to NCIS and lock him up for the night, they could always do some further interrogation tomorrow. That way he could pick up Ducky and Palmer on the way.

"Why are there traces of someone else's blood on my Magnum DVD's?!" Tony yelled.

Ziva grinned, then shrugged.

* * *

_One of my more longer chapters...so this took me a bit longer to upload sorry everyone. This is gonna be the second LAST CHAPTER! But I'm considering writing a sequel...what do you guys think? By the way, next chapter will be major TIVA and maybe some mild hanky panky so kiddies stop here. :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Wow! Finally I've had a chance of internet. I wrote this a while ago but had to go on away from home with family for a while and only now got a chance to use the hotel internet. And it ain't cheap either so appreciate I took the chance to actually use it and update!! Okay....only one hour of use..enjoy!_

_I've finally found the perfect song for this chapter, Gotta Be Somebody by (one of my favourite bands of all time) Nickelback_

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life_

Everyone had left early since it was a work day tomorrow but Ziva had offered to stay and help Tony wash the remaining dishes and clean up. Tony briefly glanced at his clock on the kitchen wall; the clock was his favourite because it was in the shape of a Mustang - the only reason why Ziva had bought it for his birthday last year.

_  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough_

"Zi…you should go. It's 12 already." Tony reasoned to his partner who did the same thing she did when he asked her the past four times, ignore and continue washing.

"If you don't go now…" Tony began in a voice slightly threatening. Ziva looked up from her dishes her expression challenging, as if to say _oh yeah? _"...I'll tell McGee about the time you wore my Mighty Mouse boxers to work." he ended in a sing-song voice, smirking with delight since he knew this would make Ziva go home and get some sleep. "Maybe I might just _hint_ for him to put it in his next book…"

_So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
_

Ziva took her hands out from the sink, rinsed them and dried her hands, all the while staring dead straight at Tony with a look that could kill.

"You wouldn't…" she started, advancing on Tony so that the gap between them was barely a gap.

Tony flashed his trademark grin. "Oh I totally would Daveed. I would shout it at McGee from across the room as well. Just so any passer-bys could hear. Wonder what Gibbs would say if…"

_The moment when we´re meeting  
We'll play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_

"Enough!" Ziva exclaimed placing a hand on Tony's lips to stop him from uttering any more unwanted words. She then placed two hands on his shoulders and started moving him backwards towards his couch.

If this situation wasn't about Ziva trying to kill him, Tony would actually find this rather…romantic…seductive even. He gently removed Ziva's hands from his shoulders. "It's fine…I'll do the rest. You go home and rest Sleeping Beauty." And gently guided his friend out the front door.

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right_

As they stood outside on Tony's front porch Ziva turned to Tony and said, "Thank you for being there for me when I needed it."

Tony Dinozzo nodded. "Thanks for saving my life before Zi."

Ziva David nodded back. Both of them quiet, contemplating their own thoughts.

_  
It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you_

They both remembered last time they stood on a front porch together, it was when Ziva announced that she was leaving for Israel, possibly never coming back.

Tony's heart had shattered into tiny pieces then, and even now they were barely patched up, like a worn down quilt.

_  
So I´ll be holdin`my breath  
Could this be the end?_

Ziva thought back to the past few months, to the start of all this whirlwind of craziness and baloney. It had begun when Tony had offered to look after Abby's house since McGee was busy. She had gone along, tired as she was and glad to be rid of the tedious paperwork, then for some out of this world unexplained reason she had this sudden urge and temptation to jump Tony. She didn't know what had sparked it, and as she kissed Tony there was only one thing on her mind, rejection. But he had kissed her back she felt like she was in heaven, complete bliss. One thing had led to another and they found themselves waking up after having more than a night of mind blowing sex.

Tony remembered back to when the two of them stood alone in that elevator after they had that crazy night in Ziva's car. She had asked her to say three words, eight letters. He knew what the words were, and no they weren't 'I hate you'. But if she asked her now, would he be able to say it? Ziva then interrogated Taylor Grey, Abby's sister. Tony had watched the whole thing, although he doubted Ziva knew he was watching. It was a moving moment for him, seeing Ziva looking so vulnerable with her guard down even though she was the one doing the interrogating. Taylor had said something about being afraid, afraid of changing, and Ziva had replied so softly then her voice was merely a whisper. But he had asked the tech guy monitoring the interrogation to turn the sound up.

'_It is the denial of love to yourself and others. I love this person, this man, but I can't tell him I love him otherwise things will never be the same. I don't think I can afford to change who I am, and I'm not sure he can change who he is either.'_

Back then he was uncertain of who she was talking about. But now he knew, it was him. Ziva was scared of changing, scared of loving someone else – something not taught at Mossad. She wasn't taught to let her guard down, relax, have fun, enjoy life's every moments. And he? He knew that Ziva was doubtful he would change his skirt-chasing ways, settle down with someone. But she had said she loved him…

Ziva had decided afterwards that she needed to chill out, forget about Tony and her troubles. Abby and her had gone clubbing at Aviz, it was a blast until she saw Tony there too, she had freaked and left the club quickly. She now suspected that he knew that the mysterious exotic looking girl was her, but he never said anything about it. She had cried that night, wetting her pillow, acting like a little girl. She hadn't cried herself to sleep since that night when she killed her half-brother.

Ziva David had had enough, she had packed her bags and brought flight tickets for Israel, she couldn't bare to see Tony, let alone work in such close proximity with him everyday without breaking down. It pained her everyday she couldn't be with him.

Tony had been so happy when Ziva had come back, but then she started seeing Eric. Even now as he thought that name it leaved a disgusting taste in his mind. He now knew it was all for the mission, but what if she was using Eric in more ways than one? What if she was replacing him with Eric?

Then that special moment when they had kissed over the forgotten dinner he had prepared for her. He didn't mind, he did it for her to be happy anyways. They were soul mates, forever and ever._  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

They had now walked to her car but no one had opened the car door yet.

"Ziva I…" Tony began.

"Tony I…" Ziva began also at the same time.

_  
`Cause nobody wants to go in on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone._

"You first" Tony uttered.

Ziva looked up at Tony, her eyes wide with sorrow and something else, something Tony couldn't put a name to.

"Tony." She whispered softly. "Tony…" she began again. Tony's face scrunched up a little, looking at Ziva with a worried expression on his face.

"Did you mean what you said before?" she finally asked, she looked down at her feet; looking shy? Embarrassed? Ziva David looking shy?

'_I love you Ziva, more than anything else in the world'_

Tony's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "I meant every word Ziva, and more..."

_Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there_

_

* * *

_

_(_Song Recommendation: I'd Come For You – Nickelback {NO PUN INTENED})

**Important Warning: This part onwards is virtually bordering on the rating ****M**** even though this is not mentioned above in the story title because only this part is. Don't say I didn't warn you. Because I did! Okay. One with the story..**

* * *

With that he leaned down, pushing her closer to him and kissed her gently on the lips at first before kissing her again, harder. At their first touch Ziva melted in his arms pressing closer against Tony. They started moving back inside the house, Ziva kicking the front door closed behind them roughly. Everyplace he touched felt like it was on fire. There was fire everywhere, because it felt like to Ziva that Tony was everywhere. Tony's lips tasted every inch of her face. He gripped her tightly, but he was gentle and yet burning with the desire for his soul mate.

Ziva shoved her mouth against his, gripping his neck tighter and knotting his hair through his fingers. His lips opened with hers and as he slid his tongue into her mouth they both felt a rush of adrenalin, lust and pure desire. She caught his lower lip between her teeth and heard a low, wild moan escape his throat. Their hands were all over each other, aching to touch and be touched.

Breaking apart for air, they gazed into each other's eyes, voices panting, their breaths mingled into each other.

"I love you too Tony." She breathed her voice husky.

Then they resumed kissing each other senseless, continuing their own exploration of their lover's mouth and body. They had now moved into the living room now and Tony was leaving a trail of fire as he pressed hot kisses down Ziva's neck.

She closed her eyes and moaned softly, before grinding her hips into his. She gasped as she felt Little Tony hard and pushing against her, starting her own arousal. She knotted her fingers into his hair and led them to Tony's bedroom. They slammed blindly into every wall in the way but they didn't feel any pain, just each other's burning desire, clothes ripped off in a mad frenzy. Tony pushed her gently on the bed before pushing her dress up till it was at her waist and with a breathless nod from Ziva used his teeth to remove her little pink silk panties and fling them aside.

…

As they lay in their crumpled bed sheets after more than one session of hot, sweaty and passionate love making they lay there exhausted, gasping and panting for oxygen. Relishing in their after moments of ecstasy Tony breathed. "God you're an animal in bed Ziva."

Ziva chuckled and Tony watched mesmerised as her chest heaved up and down. "I warned you I was a screamed my little hairy butt." She snuggled up closer to Tony and started tracing her finger in between the fine hairs on Tony's chest, picking at random hairs that she said were 'out of order', if there was such thing as organised chest hair.

Suddenly Ziva sat up in the bed and cried, "Gibbs!"

"Er…Sweetcheeks? …why are you calling our boss' name in the bedroom?" Tony's voice raised slightly in suspicion.

Ziva swatted him playfully on the stomach as she looked down at him in her sitting position. "I meant, Gibbs is going to kill us when he finds out."

"And there I was thinking you were the super spy ninja chick." Ziva glared at him but he bravely continued, "Gibbs knows about us Zeevah…he probably knew before even we knew and also he knew before we knew that he knew…" Tony trailed off, realising he was rambling on and Ziva wasn't listening to him at…wait…where was Ziva? He looked around curiously, he had only closed his eyes for a second.

"Boo!" a voice said behind him.

"Argh!" Tony jumped in fright, if it was possible to do that on a king sized bed that is.

"Would you like a massage?" the voice whispered seductively into his ear.

"Would I? Mhm…" small but firm hands started gently massaging his back and neck. "Wait…you aren't going to put a crick in my neck like you did the last time you massaged me when we were undercover, are you Sweetcheeks? Tony twisted his head around to glance at the gorgeous naked woman who had now stopped massaging him and was alternating between kissing and sucking the skin along his shoulders and neck which was sure to create giant hickeys.

"I think I'm ready now." Tony groaned softly.

"_Everything _to you is about sex, is it not?" Ziva said in between nibbling his ear lobe playfully. "Can I not just kiss you like this…and like this…" Tony groaned as he tried to maintain control of his willpower while the devious and incredibly sexy woman on his bed was torturing him.

"Stop! Fine!…no more sex." Tony admitted with defeated sigh.

The two of them lay in content silence for a few minutes longer, rubbing their bodies against one another.

"Okay…can we have sex now Ziva? Ouch! Christ! It was…just…ouch!...a…ouch!...suggestion!"

Ziva placed a peck on Tony's lips. "Night, Tony." She said firmly.

"Night, Ziva Diva." He responded, keeping his voice innocent.

"TONY!!!"

…

**The End. **

**(Fin).**

* * *

_Woohoo! The successful completion of my very first fanfic! (Give self pat on back!) I've started on the sequel already..named **Holding Out For A Hero?** so look out for it! Thank you so much for all the people who reviewed and read this story! Love you all!_

_From A Fanfiction Angel_


End file.
